It Used To Mean More
by Wooshers
Summary: A little look into why some things used to mean more.
1. The Rogues' Rubberband

Faith Wilkins stood in Cleveland State Cemetary,where everyone was laid to rest.But tonight...it wouldnt

be so true.Black,heavy boots stood on the newly buried grave of Jezabel Newman.It was strange that even

though Faith was never known to be religious and would laugh at those who thought her name somehow showed

her 'faith' in God,she still crouched down over the turned dirt and said softly,'May God rest your soul.'

She had no idea why she said that or why she would even think it.Of course it wasnt Robins' influence.

The man wasnt into religion.None of them were.It was just too much to swallow that there was a God and there

were also so many evils in the world.So why Faith said those five words werent clear at all.As she stood there waiting for the obviously new fledging to rise,Faith removed a black rubber band from her wrist.Using both hands while holding the knife with her mouth,Willows voice entered her head,'Its not safe to put knives in your mouth,Faith!',she tied up her hair.It was unusual of course,for the rogue slayer to tie her hair up.She never did during Sunnydale or even in Los Angeles with Angel.But the minute they hit Cleveland it all changed.Faith would usually have a rubberband,always black,on her wrist.Maybe it was to remember everyone who died in Sunnydale,maybe it was to remember something she couldnt explain,but she always had one with her.After she tied her hair,the young woman sat down.It would be a while until this one rose.Since it was a late night,no one was around,no slayers,no Andrew,no Key to bother her with questions of her past and what would become of their future.Old memories,what others are there, raced through her head.When she first tied her hair up as a slayer.She would always do it,a tip from her watcher.'Hair gets in the way.In the old times,we would just shave the poor girls head.But since we need to be discreet,here,tie it with this rubberband.'Faith sat there without making any noise and thought further.Before that,she would tie her hair up whenever her mother was drunk,she wouldnt get a chance to drag her around the small apartment in her drunken rage.The fights she got into school were a bit more fair when her hair wouldnt get in the way.The ground beneath Faith began to move.Getting up,she dusted herself off.Waiting for two minutes the fledging,the body of Jezabel Newman,now containing a demon was now up and looking at Faith like it was her first meal in a hundered years.Which wasnt true at all,it was more like..five hours.Faith jumped into action.A right hook,a straight with her left,throw in a witty one liner and dust in the wind.That was all.Not worth anything.The rubberband in her hair was now on her wrist.Faith stretched a bit and began to walk home.The rubberband doesnt mean much anymore.


	2. Nibblets' Necklace

Dawn Summers turned the tv louder when she heard her older sister,Buffy Summers,THE slayer walk into the room.Its been four months since the defeat of the First and they were in a flat Angel bought for them in Cleveland.Today wasnt so different other than Dawn wasnt talking to Buffy because of a mistake in school involving a new boy named Jake crushing on Dawn..and Buffy nearly crushing Jakes' arm that was around Dawns' waist.It wasnt like she was suprised.It was more like Dawn was hoping that her life could be normal.Dont get her wrong,she loved the supernatural,it WAS how she was created but some days Dawn wanted to be normal.A normal non vampy boyfriend,a normal not-built-on-a-hellmouth highschool,and a normal sister,or however close Buffy could get, who wont freak out over boys.Buffy walked into the living room and stared at Dawn from the door,"Hey.You hungry?I can order pizza." Dawn continued to ignore her and watch whatever mindless show was on.Buffy kept staring with her green eyes until Dawn couldnt take it.She turned her own,doe eyed blue eyes on her sister."Fine."Buffy smiled and made her way to the kitchen to order,making progress.

When she was sure her sister was busy in the kitchen Dawn got up from her seat,turned off the tv and went into her room.After putting on something incredibly pop that would scare her sister away,she went underneath her bed and found a box,solid green with gold stars as decoration.Dawn removes the cover and breathes in deeply.Inside,nestled in some cotton and scraps of fabric,is a gold necklace.A single charm is on it.Dawn puts the necklace on,careful of her hair.She grasps the charm and looks into the mirror near her,a single ruby teardrop rests on a golden heart.This time,after so many months,the tears dont come.No matter what memories the necklace brings,Dawn cannot bring herself to cry anymore.She remembers when she first had gotten the necklace.She was sitting on a gravestone waiting for Spike to show up.It was one of those times when Buffy was working late in the Double Meat Palace and Willow was out somewhere.'Probably out doing magic.'she thought bitterly.It wasnt really Willows' fault that Tara left.Oh wait..it was.That was the only reason why Dawn wouldnt talk to her anymore.A leather jacket was draped over her."Nibblet,its too cold out here.Wheres the big sis?You might catch your death."a voice came behind her.She turns around to look straight into ice blue eyes,"Shes working.Again.I wont catch my death,youre here."Spike thinks about what to say next,"Come on.I have somethin' to show you." Dawn takes his hand without hesitation.He brings her to his crypt,shes not afraid of it like she used to be."Stay here."He says and leaves her standing in his 'living room'.In a few minutes he's back in front of her with a small velvet box."Open it.",he says and presses the box in her hand.

Slowly,Dawn opens the box and her wide eyes look up to her 'brother'."I cant take this." Inside,is the same necklace that she is wearing now.Her eyes look up and down the mirror in front of her,the sweats and tank top she's wearing looks strange when she wears the elegant necklace.She remembers his words and she still doesnt cry."Whenever Im not there,whenever big sis is not there and youre alone and need some comfort..wear the necklace."She doesnt say anything,just looks into his blue eyes,this time,full of something she cant recognize.Maybe its love.Not the same one he has for Buffy,but a special one just for her.Dawn asks how he got it."From me mum." With that Dawn goes back home,a stake handed to her by Spike in her pocket.

This time she doesnt cry for him.This time she doesnt cry for Buffy,who still cant sleep at night.This time she cries because she lost her brother and a part of her.

Authors Note:Yeah..I dont write alot of author notes so be glad!Anyways..its not just Faith who Im going to write about.Im going to try to write about everyone.Im not sure who to do next so next time you review,just let me know who you want.I'll try to update alot because well..its summer and I have nothing better to do.Other than my chores.But you know..chores or writing?Come on.Not a choice.So review!Thank you!


	3. The Brats Blood

Authors Note:Umm..I wont be doing Buffy..unfortunately I just think she's been done too many times..:winks: Not like _that_ though.Anyways..on with the.._fanfiction? _So read and review and tell me who to write about next.The stories might not always be based on a certain item.So..Im still trying to work out on what I want to do.Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Kennedy lays on her bed,staring at the ceiling.Her left arm is still bleeding from where the vampire actually _managed_ to cut her with its unusually long nails.Willow was off playing super-wicca,not that Kennedy minded,she actually loved the quiet and peace now.Buffy told her that she would crave normalacy and quiet when she would become the slayer,right after Kennedy said she would share the power.Kennedy never really thought about it until now.The blood trickled down her arm and onto the flowery comforter she and Willow picked up from a local target.Its been four months since they left Cleveland and relocated to New York to find new slayers and keep the vampire population from killing everyone in New York.She turned so she laid on her left arm and looked at the wall,wincing a bit at the tiny pinch of pain.Kennedy's brownAN:Is that her real eye color? eyes stared at the small pool of blood gathering on the blanket.Willow would have it fixed with a wave of her hand and a kiss to make it better in half a minute.But since she wasnt here and Kennedy was too tired to bandage it,the minor wound was left unattended.Sighing,the newly turned slayer walked in front of the mirror and watched silently as the wound closed itself.It wasnt really what she thought it would be,being a slayer.Sure,the power,the strength was all great..at first.But then somewhere between Los Angeles and Cleveland and New York the novelty wore off.Suddenly,Kennedy just craved the peace and quiet in between fighting demons who tried to take over New York and vampires looking for a midnight snack.Suddenly..Kennedy finally undestood what Buffy said about how being a slayer wasnt as great as it seemed.That she did what she did because she was the only one who could.But since there were new slayers being found Kennedy thought it would get easier.But there were lots of bumps going down the easier road with more slayers.Some turned out to be abusive to their powers like Faith was,using them to kill for what they wanted,others went crazy when demons killed their friends or family because of who they became.Faith was out trying to help all of them but Kennedy was sure that she wouldnt be able to reach them all.She kept her opinion to herself instead of fighting with Faith,because as much as she hated to admit it..Faith can still kick her ass in a fight.

Kennedy got up and threw a microwavable dinner into the well..microwave.She sat down on one of the table chairs and waited.It was silence all around her and she loved it.Maybe being a slayer wasnt as great as she thought.True,the power and strength were great.Kennedy always wanted to be the best in everything she did.Make sure mommy and daddy were proud of her.But it never came,the pride in their voices and faces when they introduced her to some new company manager.In all honesty,Kennedy would have loved to be one of the people who died for their cause,to keep the evil from touching everyone.Maybe then Willow,Xander,Dawnie,Buffy would say 'Thats Kennedy.She died to protect all of us.' with pride in their faces and their voices.


	4. Saints' Singing

It was singing.Its always been singing.Tara loved to sing.It didnt matter what song,where,or what mood she was in.If she was angry,she would play dark music.Willow didnt even know about it.She would sing softly when her girlfriend would go to sleep.She wished she could sing everything away.When Tara was up in heaven,looking down on Willow turning to the black magics she hoped and wished that when she sung Willow would hear her and stop.But that didnt happen,it was only wishing of course.When she was younger,Tara would sing alot in her room.When Daddy would be screaming at Mommy Tara would sing softly,if Daddy heard her she would get placed in the 'bad' room.Tara didnt like it in there.It was too dark and she couldnt feel Mommy.Tara got older and sung more when she felt lonely,especially when Mommy died.Up until she died,Tara always called her Mommy.And Mommy told Tara that if she couldnt feel her after she went to the 'forever' place to sing and Mommy would be there.Tara was only six years old and she sang all the time.Daddy didnt like it and put her in the 'bad' room alot that year.But Tara just kept singing in the 'bad' room and she could feel Mommy.

In Forever,Tara looked down on Willow and sang softly,hoping that she would hear.Sleeping on a bed in England,Willow Rosenburg smiled softly in her sleep.


End file.
